Luta de uma noite
by Reina Lotus
Summary: Três mercenários são contratados para matar um grupo que viaja para o Oeste. Uma missão fácil? Nem por isso!


**Luta de uma noite**

A chegada àquela aldeia abandonada no meio do deserto não impressionou ninguém. Um grupo que viajava há tanto tempo já estava habituado a todo o tipo de localidades e acontecimentos. O sol começava a pôr-se.

Este trio de mercenários, Mike, Arnold e Natasha, trabalhavam para aquele que lhes pagasse muito bem e faziam todo o tipo de serviços em qualquer parte do mundo. Mike era conhecido pela sua grande força, no alto dos seus dois metros de altura; Arnold era o especialista em armas de fogo e Natasha, pirata informática de elevado nível de inteligência, executava pesquisas e fazia os planos. Desta vez, alguém não identificado pagara em adiantado uma elevada soma para localizar um grupo que viajava rumo ao Oeste.

- Quero-os mortos! – declarava a mensagem distorcida deixada no correio electrónico de Natasha.

Aceitaram o serviço e receberam nesse mesmo dia o contacto por telefone. A pessoa garantia que estaria a ver a acção. Não sabiam de onde, se aquela aldeia diminuta estava no meio de um deserto quente.

- Procuramos um grupo de quatro pessoas, todos homens, normalmente viajam de jipe, como nós, e fazem-se acompanhar por um dragão branco.

Caiu a noite e nada de jipe. A única estalagem da cidade estava fechada ao público e o velho dono era tão surdo que depressa Natasha desistiu de fazer perguntas.

- Nunca tive tantos problemas para descobrir um alvo, neste caso são quatro mas dá ao mesmo.

- Matamos o gajo surdo, invadimos os quartos e matamos todos. Afinal, isto é uma aldeia perdida sem comunicações com o exterior, não perdemos nada. – opinou logo Mike, fazendo estalar os ossos do pescoço.

- Concordo. – disse logo Arnold, acariciando o seu revólver – As minhas meninas estão ansiosas por sangue.

- Eram vocês que estavam aos gritos? – perguntou alguém.

Os três olharam para trás e depararam-se com um dos seus alvos.

- Sanzo! – exclamou Mike – Prepara-te para morrer.

- São humanos e ainda por cima idiotas. Quero dormir, porque não se vão embora?

- Vamos acabar já com ele! – e Arnold não esperou nem mais um segundo para disparar.

Gerou-se uma onda de tiros. O estalajadeiro era surdo mas não era louco: mal viu o revólver atirou-se para trás do balcão. Sanzo escapou à rajada de tiros, pois Natasha tinha uma metralhadora preparada e aproveitou para tentar matá-lo também. O monge saltou pela janela e reuniu-se aos três amigos que entretanto tinham acordado.

A lua ia alta. Todas as portas e janelas fecharam-se. Mesmo no centro da aldeia, dois grupos, um de três e um de quatro preparavam-se para um confronto. No telhado de uma das casas, um demónio sorridente observava a cena.

- Nem esses idiotas mercenários sabem o que os espera. Mas o grupo de Sanzo não costuma matar humanos, por isso… Quê?

Goku apareceu à sua frente e atacou-o.

- Estás por trás disto porque és fraco demais para nos enfrentares directamente.

- Seu… monstro!

- Igualmente!

Sanzo apontou a pistola para Arnold, o qual tinha agora uma automática em punho.

- Como viram, foram contratados por um demónio que vos quer apenas usar. De certeza que querem atacar-nos da mesma? Não nos façam perder tempo.

- É inútil. Fomos muito bem pagos e concluiremos a missão da mesma. – declarou Arnold.

Um lobo uivou à lua cheia. Os tiros cessaram ao fim de cinco minutos.

- Derrotei aquele demónio! – anunciou Goku, parando junto ao grupo.

Hakkai e Gojyo já se tinham retirado para a estalagem. Sanzo observava o trio estendido no chão.

- Estão mortos? – perguntou Goku.

- Não, os ferimentos foram só de raspão. Estão apenas humilhados. Gastaram tanta bala que vão precisar de maior parte do prémio para repor tudo. Vamos mas é dormir.

- Sim.

Amanheceu. O grupo almejado por tantos demónios partiu da cidade num jipe que apareceu do nada. Os mercenários Arnold, Mike e Natasha, humilhados e feridos, deram por eles sem comunicações e sem veículo. Os populares, indignados com o que acontecera nessa noite, destruíram tudo e acabaram usando a sua prisão cheia de teias de aranha para aprisioná-los.

- Até o meu computador ultra avançado foi-se. – queixou-se Natasha – E agora?

- Malditos! – rosnava entredentes Arnold, tentando dobrar as barras de ferro da prisão.

Mike choramingava e praguejava impropérios pouco próprios para mentes sensíveis, sentindo-se despido sem as suas armas. Natasha abanou a cabeça.

- Não deveríamos ter pensado que era um serviço fácil. Agora estamos presos neste miserável lugar, sem qualquer acesso ao mundo exterior. Mas não percam a moral, um dia nos vingaremos.

Não recebeu resposta. Entretanto, no jipe, Gojyo brincava com o computador portátil de Natasha.

- Aquela giraça tem cá uma máquina! – comentou.

Goku queixava-se de fome. Sanzo fechou o jornal e acendeu o cigarro.

- Vieram de longe para nos matar. – disse Hakkai – Estamos a ficar famosos.

- Suponho que sim, infelizmente. – afirmou Sanzo – Como se já não bastasse ter que aturar vocês os três, agora também vêm estrangeiros tentar matar-nos!

Recebeu como resposta um sorriso, queixas de fome, e comentários à soberba figura de Natasha.

- Quanto faltará para terminar esta maldita viagem?!


End file.
